


Pick Me Up

by ilovereginamills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovereginamills/pseuds/ilovereginamills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gaining an abrupt boldness, she put both her hands on Regina's backside lifting her up and circling Regina's legs around her waist." Swan Queen fluff/smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

“Emma, darling?” Regina called as she put her keys on the corner table right after she walked in the mansion. Regina was tired, it had been a hard day. Apparently, everyone in Storybrooke thought it was the Mayor’s personal job to fix that **one** broken traffic light. _It was a traffic light, damn it, why did people have to bother me with that all day?_ Maybe it was because of the two almost accidents it created and that was obviously a big deal in a small city as Storybrooke. Anyways, all Regina wanted that Friday night was to relax with her family and drink some fine wine.

 

“I’m here!” Emma yelled and Regina followed the voice. “What the hell are you doing in my kitchen, Miss Swan?” Emma stopped mixing something in a pan and turned towards the brunette. She was wearing an apron, her hair was up in a messy bun, her hands were dirty and one was occupied with a big spoon. She smiled to Regina and walked towards her. “I prefer Miss Swan-Mills, please.” Emma smirked as she gave her wife a quick peck on the lips, with her arms wide open trying not to accidentally get Regina dirty, that would not be nice. 

 

Regina watched as Emma quickly got back to her task, and asked suspiciously. “You haven’t answered my question, Miss Swan-Mills.” She made her way to the blonde woman, putting her hands on Emma’s waist and kissing her neck. “What are you doing?” 

 

Emma shivered when she felt a soft touch at her neck. “I am making a dessert.” Emma answered truthfully. “Actually, Henry called asking if he could crash at Snow’s, so I thought that maybe I could make something special tonight. First, I thought about cooking dinner, but now I am doing something different and you get out of the kitchen, woman.” 

 

Regina slapped Emma’s ass and walked away. “Fine, woman.” She said in a mock tone. “But if you ruin it, I will not be cooking anything, I am really tired.” She went upstairs to change into something more comfortable, after hearing Emma’s response and chuckling. 

 

“I love how supportive and encouraging you are, babe! That’s why I married you!” Emma could hear Regina’s laughter and smirked to herself, _I love this woman._  

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Regina sat at the dinner table wearing nothing but Emma’s oversized, white t-shirt and her silk white panties. _She wants to make something special, well so do I._ She waited while listening to Emma’s story. 

 

“Babe, have I told about that time I had a Brazilian roommate? Well, one day she made a really nice dessert, I guess it was a dessert? I’m serving it as one, so I don’t care. Anyway, she taught me how to do it, and I always wanted to show you.” Emma told Regina from the kitchen. She made her way to the dinner table holding a big flat plate, paying attention not to drop it. She turned to her wife.  “But first, we’re eating this very nice sushi I... “ Emma was speechless when she noticed her wife’s state of semi-nakedness. “Ordered."

 

“So, you didn’t actually cook dinner?" Regina smirked, knowing very well what she was doing to her wife. 

 

“I cooked dessert, I ordered dinner... Why are you semi-naked? That’s after the dessert!" 

 

“I wanted to give you an introduction of _your_ dessert, dear." Regina smirked, raising from her seat and walking to Emma. “So why don’t we skip the sushi and go upstairs?”

 

Emma watched the brunette walk closer. The way her hips moved and the way her shirt rose a little showing a hint of underwear that drove Emma crazy. She dropped the plate on the table. “You’re impossible, woman.” 

 

Regina came a step closer. “Say it again.” 

 

Emma grabbed Regina by the waist and brought their bodies flushed together. Regina gasped and put her hands on the blonde’s shoulders to establish herself. “What was that, Regina?" 

 

Recovering from the sudden movement, Regina smirked.  She stood on her tiptoes and brushing her lips against Emma’s ear, she whispered. “Say it again." 

 

A shiver ran trough Emma’s body until it settled between her tights. Gaining an abrupt boldness, she put both her hands on Regina’s backside lifting her up and circling Regina’s legs around her waist. “You are impossible, woman." She repeated. 

 

Emma kissed Regina. Oh, she kissed. She kissed and nipped and bite her wife’s lips until it was swollen. All the while sustaining her beside the dinner table. When her arms started to feel the weight, she moved Regina a little bit higher and started walking. “Babe, let me down, I can go upstairs on my own.” 

 

 “I know." Emma stated making Regina chuckle . 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Regina gasped when her back met harshly with the closed door of her bedroom. Of course Regina loved sweet and caring Emma, but she also liked this side of her in the bedroom; the harsh and impulsive one. Emma had carried her all the way to the room and when she thought her feet would finally meet the ground, Emma closed the door and pushed them against it.  

 

Emma put all her right arm underneath Regina’s ass, supporting her wife, and consequently, freeing one arm. She put her palm gently against Regina’s cheek. “What do you want?" 

 

Although Emma had this "dark" side Regina loved, she also loved the sudden demonstrations  of affection she often displayed.  

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading it. And reviewing! I got really excited about the response I got from this fic.

_Emma put all her right arm underneath Regina's ass, supporting her wife, and consequently, freeing one arm. She put her palm gently against Regina's cheek. "What do you want?"_

_Although Emma had this "dark" side Regina loved, she also loved the sudden demonstrations of affection she often displayed._

“Drop me.” Regina said it seriously.

“What?” Emma wasn’t expecting that, but did as commanded. She gently put Regina on her feet and smiled.

Regina took seconds to get used to have her feet on the ground again, but soon recovered. She pushed Emma away and watched as her wife fell roughly on the bed. 

“What was that for?” Emma chuckled, leaning on her elbows.

Regina rose her shirt a little so she could easily straddle Emma’s hips. She grabbed Emma’s face and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart, she finally answered. “I can be strong too.”

Emma laughed and rested her hands on Regina’s back pushing her to herself and kissing her cleavage, when a sudden rush of arousal hit her and she tried to bite Regina’s breast.

Regina stopped her and got out of the bed pulling Emma along. She started to unbutton her shirt, the material hiding most of her body. Emma taking the hint, stripped herself of her jeans and black blouse, standing only on her boxers and sports bra. After throwing her shirt in a corner, Regina stood with only her white lacy panties on and rested her hands on her hips, posing for Emma, almost like waiting for her to do something. And she did. 

Emma put her hands above the ones on the brunette’s hip and kneeled. She wasn’t going to propose, she already did that some time ago. She kneeled as a sign of giving away all of the control, as a sign of loyalty, fidelity and ... servitude. 

Regina shivered. She didn’t know if it was for the fact that Emma had just kneeled in front of her or because she started kissing her thighs or because she felt Emma’s breath on her center, but what she did know was that she wanted Emma and she wanted her now.

Sensing Regina’s arousal, Emma pulled her panties down and helped her out of it. Regina pulled Emma by her shoulders and pushed her to the bed again, only this time Emma was expecting it and grabbed the arm pushing her and turned them around, making Regina lay on her back. 

They adjusted their bodies so they were in the middle of the bed, and seeing she was the only naked, Regina discretely ordered. “You are wearing too much clothes, dear.” 

Emma took off her bra and panties and supported herself above Regina, only tangling their legs together and kissed her. “You are too bossy, dear." Emma mocked. 

“You like it." Regina affirmed in a lower tone that made Emma growl. “I do." 

Emma was restless as she attacked Regina’s mouth. After she was done with that part of her body, she bite her bottom lip making Regina gasp and descended lower.

Emma lavished the little perky breasts, massaging and squeezing them."Hmmm." Emma felt the vibrations of the moan Regina released when the blonde put her nipple on her mouth. She trapped it between her teeth and gave it a lick, then bite it and repeated it again and again, before turning her attention to the other.

Continuing her path, Emma put her hands on the back of Regina's knees.   "May I?" Regina nodded and Emma spread her legs. The glistening and slickness of Regina's pussy was too

much to bare. Emma dove in in Regina, like she was drowning in the sea of arousal. 

 

Regina cried out loud, Emma's teasing had made her very sensitive. She tangled her hands on blonde locks and pushed Emma's face towards her center. 

 

Emma was torturing her, she started with flat long strokes then changed to quick circling her clit, but never stimulating her enough to reach climax. "Or you make me cum right now, Emma Swan or I'll... ahhhh!" 

 

Emma didn't let her wife finish by sucking her clit and then coming back up and kissing her, providing Regina with a taste of herself. 

 

Emma then, repeated the question. "What do you want?" 

 

Regina, recovering her breath, answered with the voice of a demon. "My favorite." 

 

Emma knowing exactly what her wife was talking about, got out of the bed and walked to the closet.

 

Regina watched the blonde moving her hands and body to adjust to her favorite strap-on and coming back to the bed, kneeling in front of her. The large skin color dildo hanging between Emma's legs made a flush of wetness to pour on Regina's heat. 

 

Regina separated her legs wider and looked at Emma teasingly. "I think you have business to take care of, dear." 

 

Emma put her hands on the inside of Regina's tights spreading them further and leaned forward looking right into the brunette's eyes and grinned. "I certainly do." She, then, aligned the dildo with Regina's center and pushed. 

 

“Oh, please, don’t stop." Emma obeyed. She buried her face on Regina’s neck and marked her. Smiling widely at Regina, she watched as the brunette got closer to climax. Reaching down, she started rubbing tight circles on Regina’s clit and pushed harder.

 

“Yesss." Regina hissed. She was so close. The penetration, the things Emma was doing with her hands and Emma’s body rubbing on hers were doing imaginable things to her.  “Harder, baby, harder."

 

Emma couldn’t help but growl at this. Regina made her so turn on, it was unbelievable. She put her hands on both sides of Regina’s head and started thrusting in her hard and fast until she broke the bed, literally. 

 

There was a loud crack noise and the bottom part of the bed fell, forcing Emma out of Regina. She was going to turn away to see what happened, but suddenly, there were arms holding her in place. “Don’t you dare stop now, Emma." Regina was desperate, she needed Emma, she grabbed the dildo and adjusted it, raising her hips with arousal. 

 

Emma focusing on the task in hand, continued with the thrusting. She contemplated Regina’s face as she reached orgasm and almost came herself. She pulled out of Regina gently, and lay down beside her. Dropping the strap-on on the nightstand, she turned her attention to Regina. “Babe." She sniffed her neck and circled the older woman with her limbs. “We broke the bed." 

Regina, who was in a state of numbness, realized the weird angle her body was and looked down at the broken bottom of the bed. “We truly did. I can’t believe we have to buy a new bed, Emma." Emma started to laugh and tried to hide it shoving her head on Regina’s body. The older woman tried to hide her amusement, but knew it was just a matter of time before the bed would break.

 

Emma felt a soft punch on her shoulder. “Hey! It wasn’t entirely my fault, I simply obeyed your request, Your Majesty." She answered it, trying to stop her laughter, but failed. 

 

“I am not going shopping for a new bed." Regina was trying to act like the uptight woman everyone thought she was, but she was on the edge of laughing her ass off. 

 

“I’ll go! I was thinking about buying a water mattress, anyway." Emma attempted to state it seriously, but laughed harder than before when Regina looked at her with a incredulous face. She kissed her wife softly on the mouth before laying her head on Regina’s shoulder again. “I’m just kidding, Regina. I love our marriage, I would never buy anything without your consent."

 

“I’m glad that you are aware of that, dear." Regina smiled proudly to herself. 

 

“Can we buy a water mattress?" Emma couldn’t contain herself, she chuckled loudly this time after Regina looked at her with a disapproving air. 

 

Regina went to get out of the bed and Emma stopped laughing. “You’re not mad, are you?"

 

Regina sitting at the border of the bed, turned to look at the blonde spread naked on their bed. “Of course not, you silly. But I believe we have a dinner to attend." They both smiled.

 

“I almost forgot it.” Emma walked to her wife. "And Regina, where are we going to sleep tonight?" 

 

Regina kissed her wife’s cheek. “We don’t need to sleep, dear. As I recall, I own you something."

**Author's Note:**

> "What does Regina want?" Answer me something on Tumblr (ilovereginamills.tumblr.com) and I'll write it.


End file.
